maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Feruga/IvanRider
|organization=Sodality of Florence, Sodality Church, Team Feruga, Team Caged Dove |health=4 |health#= |stamina=2 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Born in Slovakia as Mikhal Minarovic, Michelle Winston moved to Oklahoma with her family at a young age - yet retained a lot of her family's European heritage. She is a Centhuen Prototype Phexo much like Candi, though she is in less of a hurry to settle down and instead wants to explore the world and learn things. Crises in Toklisana led to her getting involved in the Sodality of Gerosha's affairs against her will, though she took it in stride. When Candi was on maternity leave, Michelle filled in for her as Ciem. She later became Feruga after developing her own variant on the Ciem uniform that made room for her affinity for whips. Feeling out of place in the Sodality of Gerosha, she accepts the call to join the Sodality of Florence in Italy and make a name for herself outside of Candi's shadow. This doesn't save her, however, from being wrongly imprisoned right along with Candi due to the Kirby Act. However, Michelle hasn't had half the trauma in her life Candi has, and is able to get out and handle her memories in better stride. Her Percolation-generated clone has all her memories, and is looking forward to her life in Earth-12131 as a chance to explore a different version of the world and see what it has to offer. Yet, she will answer the call to be Feruga again if ever the need arises. }} |effects= |name2=Pachymerium Bite |stamina2=15% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=10 |hitcrit2=60%/50% |type2= |effects2=Very similar to Ciem's Centipede Bite. |name3=Whip 'Em Good |stamina3=20% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=n/a |hits3=2 |hitcrit3=95%/23% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Slovakian Helicopter |stamina4=40% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=1 round |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=80%/56% |type4= |effects4=Leap, spin around, firing off whips and darts at the same time. }} Trivia * Her "Feruga" title is short for the Latin word Pachymerium ferrugineum, referring to the European Earth Centipede. This contrasts with Ciem, who is modeled after the Michigan Stone Centipede (a subspecies of Lithobius forficatus). * Michelle first takes on the Ciem mantle in the Determination timeline of Sodality. She becomes Feruga by season's end. * Her whips are based on an idea for Ciem to have whips in the Comprehensive Gerosha tale Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, which was in-turn inspired by Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man. Her suit is otherwise virtually a palette swap of Ciem's. Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Hundred-Legged ISO-8: Pachymerium Bite can now cause . Can only be used with Centhuen Prototypes like Ciem, Feruga, or Mukade. Recruitment quote "While my original keeps her world intact, I would love to see what this one has to offer. And I'll be ready to whip it into shape if you need me to." Team-up Bonuses * Sodality: Bonus for teaming up with any other member of the Sodalities of Gerosha or Florence. * Creepy Crawlies: Teaming up with any other bug-themed hero. (Examples: Earwig, Taterbug, Pilltar, Strawberry, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Agent Venom, Hybrid, Mukade, Ciem, etc.) * Chilopodophobia: Teaming up with Mukade, Ciem, or any other centipede-themed hero. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Heroes. * Just a Fling: Team-up with Purge-Flare or Cocklebur. * Misunderstood: Any heroes who have ever been wrongly imprisoned. (Examples: Earwig, Luke Cage, Taterbug, Keet Kabo, Time Capsule, Arrowfrog, Liquidon Ethereteel, etc..) * Bloodlust: Any heroes that can cause bleeding. * Experiments' Offspring: Heroes that are children of Phaelite or Meethlite-mutated parents. (Examples: Emeraldon, Meerkat, Mukade, Jackrabbit, Sapphire King, Ciem, Centipede Charlie, Becky Ryba, Anarteq, Arrowfrog, Keet Kabo, Jackal Semicolon, Socratic, Bolte Chipotle, etc.) * Children of Different Atoms: Phexo/Meethexo Mutants and X-Gene Mutants. Basically, team-up with any Marvel Mutant. * Not of This Earth: Team-up with any other heroes with meta origins not native to Earth-12131. * Toxic Personality: Any other poisonous hero. * Caged Dove: Team-up with any other heroes who were part of Team Caged Dove during the Vindication timeline in Sodality. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Feruga at DozerfleetWiki Category: Sodality of Florence Category: Non-Marvel Category: Female Category: Tech Category: 90 CP Category: Scrappers